


There is no emotion

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: A Convergence of Power [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A new path, Alternate Dimension Travel, Gen, Growing Up Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Harry Potter, new chosen one prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Fate has sent the Avatar of Magic to the Jedi Council to make a special request, to take in and train a young boy as a Jedi.  Who will Harry Potter become, trained as a Jedi, but with a legacy of magic.





	1. The Avatars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is "Harry raised to be a Jedi via intervention of Fate, Magic, and the Force". Part one covers his pre-Padawan time.  
> I apologize for the info-dumping present, but they just kept asking questions!

“Is there any new business?” Sifo Dyas asked as he looked at each of the council members. 

Mace Windu privately hoped nobody had something to bring up.  He’d been in attendance to the Chancellor for most of the night regarding some highly sensitive and dangerous information.  This meeting was primarily intended to serve as an update to the Council, although every Council meeting, save a very select few, were open to additional objectives.

Just as it seemed that Master Dyas was prepared to release the Council, two silver columns of light appeared in the center of the room.  Mace stood up, along with several of the others, with Plo actually igniting his lightsaber in the process.

“Peace,” Master Yoda declared, “sense it, you should.”

Mace glanced at the wizened Master, who nodded to him, then turned back to the column, opening himself to the Force.

“I apologize for startling you, Masters.”

The voice, sharp and firm, with an Alderaanian lilt and that twist of a higher ranked Alderaanian noble, made Mace pause, even as his sense confirmed that there was no hint of a threat.  Even so, he could see the shatterpoint that this meeting had become, even if he couldn’t see the full shape of it yet.

“We mean you no harm.”

This voice was lighter, in some way, warmer even.  The accent was almost Coruscanti, but there was a difference that Mace couldn’t quite put his finger on.

The two columns solidified, becoming humanoid figures.  On the left was a dark haired woman, her hair was braided and coiled about her head, a suggestion of a crown.  There were a few wrinkles on her face, and silver strands highlighted the many braids.  She wore dark grey pants and a vest with a white shirt under the vest.  Something about the way the vest fit her made Windu think there was armor in it’s make up.  She wore black, flat soled boots that were rugged enough for most terrains a traveler could experience.  At her waist was a belt with several pouches of various sizes bracketed on one side by a blaster that had seen some use and on the other by a lightsaber.

On the right was a girl.  Mace didn’t think she was very old, probably in her twenties if her race was anything like humans.  She had red hair that curled and was barely contained by a silver hair clip and was pale skinned with green eyes that were vibrant even in the near translucent state the girl presented herself in.  She wore no shoes, and her toe nails were a bright yellow.  She wore blue pants that fight tight from waist to knees before flaring out in a bell like shape.  There were patches in the jeans, yellow, red, purple, and green all visible.  Her shirt was white with yellow, red, purple, and green flowers all over it, with a square neckline.  Over that, she wore a green robe that fell to her ankles and was belted at the waist with a white belt.  Her finger nails were also painted yellow, red, purple, and green, with her left thumb being gold and her right thumb being silver.

“We apologize for our unannounced intrusion, but we are in need of your assistance.” the older woman said, tucking her hands behind her back. 

“Who are you?”  Master Dyas asked.

“The forms you see are borrowed from people who had strong ties to us, created for the purpose of speaking to you directly and plainly.”  The younger woman said.  “The word for us would be an ‘avatar’.”

“Avatars of what?”  Micah said suspiciously.

“I am an Avatar of the Force,” the older woman said with a smile.

“I am an Avatar of Magic,” the younger woman said.  “Lady Force has allowed me to speak with you thusly, as it is my request that is to be presented.”

Mace fought to keep his expression blank as shatterpoints exploded, as if the world had run mad for an endless second.  He was aware of voices, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.  There was too much in the Force for the mundane world to keep his attention until something tickled his upper lip.  Mace blinked several times, and then touched his lip.  There was blood on his fingers, clearly, he’d overstressed himself.

Looking up, Mace found Yoda standing before him.  “Well, are you?”  Yoda asked.

Mace nodded slightly, long accustomed to nosebleeds, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to his nose.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, frowning at the sound of his voice.  “Just a lot of possibilities showing up.  Whatever’s going on.”  He hesitated.

“I understand,” Yoda said.  He turned to the rest of the circle, “Lost to us, Magic has become.  In my youth, I knew the last of those who would claim it.  Magic’s Avatar, we will hear.”

“What is your request?”  Master Dyas asked as Yoda retook his seat.  He held up his hand,  “We will hear your request, but for now, we cannot offer a guarantee that it will be granted.”

“I would expect no less, Master Sifo Dyas,” Magic replied as she curtseyed.  “I come from a dimension where Magic holds sway, and the Force is not revered the way it is in your dimension.  Normally, I would be forbidden the right to contact you, but what is being done in my dimension is twisting and perverting what Fate decreed to be the path.  There is little I can do there, my Chosen have forgotten I was ever anything more than a tool.”  A single tear slipped down her cheek. 

“I am here because there is a child who is the center of what is going wrong, a boy who was born with equal strength in Magic and the Force, who’s future is set by prophecy.  He is 15 months old and his fate, while still set, has also been suborned by another.  It is by that twisting, that possible future that was created, that I am allowed this loophole.  The prophecy speaks to an unknown power.  It is with Fate’s backing that we have determine the best source of unknown power, given what has been done, would be a full understanding of the Force.  Thus I stand before you, bearing the seeming of the boy’s lost mother, asking if you would take a child for training, with the understanding that one day, his path will return him to the land of his birth, where the skills you will teach him will lead to the defeat of a Dark Lord of Magic every bit as terrible as any Sith.”

“What is the prophecy?”  Mace asked, lowering the handkerchief.

_“The One with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches.  Born a convergence of powers unforeseen.  Born as the seventh month dies.  Born to those who have thrice defied him. To those thrice betrayed, bound to another's will, against fate, against time.  The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he shall have Power the Dark Lord knows not.  With Magic's Gift and Force's Strength entwined.  Either shall die at the hand of the other, for neither shall live will the other survives. Long the path, at times rebounded, there is no death, there is the Force.  The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”_

Magic sighed, “In the boy’s timeline, he was recently ‘marked’ by the Dark Lord, an event that originally was not meant to happen until much later.  His family was betrayed three times.  First, by entrusting the location of their safe home to one who had come under the sway of the Dark Lord.  Second, by the carrying of part of the prophecy to the Dark Lord by a spy.  Third, by the so-called Light Lord of Magic.”  The contempt in those words was thick and unmistakable.  “ _He_ is why I undertook such drastic steps.  _He_ is not as Light as he thinks he is.  _He_ arranged for the prophecy to leak, and for the location of one of the so-called _Chosen Ones_ to be shared.  Whether it was to force the prophecy to end the war before they truly lost, or because he sought to eliminate the prophecy child as the prophecy said must happen to allow for _him_ to add to his personal glory, I know not.  The restrictions placed on me by the beliefs of my people prevent me from finding out.”

“Restrictions?”  Plo repeated.

The two Avatars exchanged a glance, then Magic inclined her head, “It is difficult to explain, but how ‘aware’ things are is based on the belief of those who interact with it.  While there are those who see Magic as having an awareness, even a directed consciousness, their numbers are very few in this time.” Her smile was surprisingly bitter, “The wellspring that is Magic’s Heart is limited to a single planet now.  Unlike the Force, Magic is very young.  It will grow and stretch further, but most of the impact comes from a single planet that has no contact beyond its system, and it is, even today, a planet subject go war and strife.  The history of conquest in many parts of the world has always included the impact of magical systems and beliefs colliding until there is now a large portion of the magicians who see magic as lacking awareness and life, save that which they provide.”

For a moment, Magic toyed with her robe, “It is a, a minor hope that should you agree to train this child as a Jedi, he will return to Earth, the planet I spoke of, and view Magic as you view the Force, and then teach that to others, but that is a minor hope.”

“Wondering, I am, why you ask us?”  Master Yoda said.

Magic scowled, “The boy should never have faced the Dark Lord at 15 months.  Most children at that age, well, their best defenses are being adorable and a tendency to horrific bowl movements.  But it happened, and Fate’s promise stood.  The boy survived an attack that should have killed him, one that has always before been fatale.  In doing so, there was a backlash of energy that stripped the Dark Lord of his physical form.  He’s not dead, he’s anchored himself to the world through warping the laws of nature, but he is disembodied.  The boy survived through a combination of factors.  Primarily, through the work of a sacrificial ritual enacted by his mother.  She died, but her death powered protections that will keep the boy from magical, and in some cases physical, harm.  The so-called Light Lord has chosen to override the boy’s parents’ Will and in so doing has placed in where he will come to great harm, and even fall to darkness out of a will to survive.”

Force spoke up, “The beings who have taken the boy into their dwelling are ruled by jealousy and fear, and it will twist them.  I will not repeat your words back to you, Master Yoda, as I am sure that all of you have heard them ad nauseum.”

 _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering,_   Mace thought promptly, and he had little doubt that so did everyone around him.

“The so-called Light Lord believes that the boy will survive ten years in the care of those beings, and emerge to become a Champion of the Light, but one who is also meek and submissive, easily led.  He thinks little on the fact that he has given the boy to being who are worse that the ones who had the raising of the Dark Lord.  The Dark Lord was raised in a Home for Orphans in a poor neighborhood, knowing only that his mother had died in childbirth, only living long enough to present him with a name.  Most of what he endured there was the bullying of his peers and the strict disciplinary beliefs of the Home.  The boy will be neglected, beaten, and starved by people who are supposed to be his family.  I wish to take action to remove him from that home, but if I leave him on that planet, the so-called Light Lord will find him and drag him back to his relatives without so much as a by-your-leave, this I have seen.  So I seek now to remove him from the so-called Light Lord’s reach entirely by sending him here.”

“The path of a Jedi can be very dangerous,” Master Yarael Poof said.

“But is the danger from those you set to raise your younglings and teach your initiates?”  Magic countered, “Are there Masters in this Temple who would abuse their Padawan?”

“No,” the firm, loud rejection came from all of them.

“Exactly,” Magic said with a nod.  “External dangers are a part of life, but you teach your younglings to handle those dangers.  That’s what the boy needs.”

“You need us to consent,” Master Dyas said, straightening, “that’s important.”

“Yes,” Magic said, “if the Jedi High Council consents to test the boy, then he may be brought here.  If he is not trained, another path will have to be found, but I refuse to return him to those beings.”

“Are there any objections?”  Master Dyas asked.

“How do we explain this?” Master Piell asked.

“Do you explain the history of every child in the creche?”  Force asked, sounding amused.  “Is not the restriction upon a child’s history part of releasing attachment, especially in children who will have few, if any, memories of before the Temple?”

“The boy’s magic will be restricted to unassuming paths,” Magic said, “allowing it to mature in good health while remaining unnoticed, including shields to prevent others from sensing his magical core, maintaining the protections he was granted, and some other things.  While he may experience accidental magic, the bindings and shielding will make it so that it occurs only in times of greatest emotional distress.”  She hesitated, “If I may, Master Yoda, I would like to place a special rune on your walking stick.  It will allow you to reverse any accidental magic that happens.  Although I do not know the wood, I can sense that it has properties that will make it resonate to magic.  To undo whatever is necessary, it will only require three firm, deliberate taps on the floor.”

“You seem to have thought of everything,” Master Piell said.

Magic laughed, “I would say only that Fate gave me some specific ideas and some riddles.”

Force muttered something Mace didn’t catch but made Master Iaches snort.

“We would like a moment to consider your request,” Master Dyas said, “if we may.”

“Of course, take your time,” Magic said.  She tossed her head and faded away.

Force eyed the Council, “If you have any additional questions, I’ll be listening.”

Mace settled back in his chair, considering what they’d been asked.  The room was silent for a long moment before Master Plo Koon hummed.

“Master Plo Koon?”  Master Dyas asked.

“I believe that we should test the boy,” Master Koon said, “his history and possible destiny aside, we are asking to test and accept a child for training to become a Jedi.  It is, if not an everyday occurrence, then a frequent one.  We will not mention to anyone out side this Council what the boy’s circumstances truly are.”  He held up a hand, “Not lie, simply not mention it.”

“How?  There is no mention of testing on the agenda, nor would there be an explanation of how the child came to us,” Mace said.

“Perhaps the Avatars would be willing to permit the subterfuge,” Master Poof said.  “To allow the boy to be normal.”

Mace looked around the room, he didn’t need the Force to see that most of them were very much inclined to allow this.  Mace was hesitant to agree, there seemed to be sides to this that they didn’t now.  The Avatar had freely admitted the boy could go dark, was that.

_“Enough Mace Windu!”_

Mace jerked slightly at the soundless voice.

_“Who?”_

_“Avatar of the Force, boy, and not stupid either.  Which is more than I can say about you.”_

_“Madam,”_ Mace began.

_“No.  I may be bound from speaking of your future, but know this, Harry James Potter is a child.  Children by their nature are Light.  They do not become Dark just by existing, it is the actions of the adults around them that create Darkness in a child.  The beings who have become Harry James Potter’s custodians have placed him in a closet under a staircase.  He had a bottle yesterday and will not see another until tomorrow.  His clothing will not be changed for three more days when his weekly bath occurs.  This is only the beginning.  He will never know love at their hands, he will know pain, hunger, and loneliness.  These are the things that will create Darkness where there is none.”_

There was silence for a moment.  Then, _“Judgmental asshole.”_

Mace shifted slightly, wondering what that was about.

There was a shower of sparks and the Avatar of the Force returned.  “Magic and I are in agreement.  We will bring the boy to the Temple in a more normal manner, if you consent to the testing and training.”

“Does anyone object?”  Master Dyas asked.

Mace glanced at the Avatar and was surprised by the fact that she was looking back, as if daring him to voice his thoughts. Mace shook his head slightly.  Maybe the Avatar was right.

“Magic and I will arrive at the Temple through the proper channels with the boy.  Thank you for your assistance.”


	2. Lion Clan

The people that came to the Temple evoked little notice.  The older woman, with her dark hair, looked tired in her tan and white dress, while the younger, red haired woman looked around with the fascination of someone who rarely left their planet.  She carried the boy.  He was small, with black hair and slept in the woman’s arms, seemingly unaware of the place he’d been bright too.

A quiet word with the Sentinel who intercepted them saw the pair escorted to the medical wing, where the boy was awakened to be tested.

Mid-way through the testing, one of the healers approached with an uncertain expression.

“Is there a problem?”  The older woman asked as the younger pulled the boy closer.

“His health,” the healer said, “there are signs that he’s been.”

“His parents were murdered,” the younger woman said, “Harry was placed with his maternal aunt, a woman who resented her sister’s marriage and was frightened by the things Harry did.  I believe the phrase used was ‘stamp the freakishness out’.”

The healer nodded and made a note on his chart.

“Will he recover?”  The elder asked, hesitantly.

“Yes, with time and care,” the Healer said.  “It doesn’t look as if it was long term.”

“Six months,” the younger said, “he was there for six months.  He may have some issues with dark, enclosed spaces.  Those, those _beings_ felt an appropriate bedroom to be the storage space under the stairs, and they kept him there when they were throwing bottles at him or dunking him in the tub to quote, unquote _clean_ him.”

“We will see to it that he has the care he needs,” the Healer said firmly.

“Mama,” Harry said, tugging on the young woman’s sleeve.

“Harry,” the woman said, “I am not your mother.”

“Mama, want Pa’foot,” Harry said.

“He’s not here,”  the woman said.

Harry frowned, “I go Pa’foot.”

“No Harry,” the woman said.

“I go Pa’foot!”  Harry declared.  “I go Mooo-neeee!”

“Don’t encourage him,” the older woman said.

“I’m not,” the younger said, “Harry, no.”

Harry screamed loudly, making the Healer flinch a little.  The young woman slipped off the bed and away from Harry, trusting the Jedi to deal with the toddler.

“What is that racket?”

A blue skinned woman with two long appendages coming from her head swept past the Healer and the women, descending on Harry with a soft exclamation that became a torrent of words as she scooped the boy up and hugged him.  As the screaming declined, the two women carefully backed out of the room.

Waiting for them was Master Yoda.

“Master Yoda,” the women said, both bowing.

“The child, I hear?”  Yoda said.

“Yes,” the red head said, “it’s probably best if we leave.  Harry belongs here now, and we cannot hold his hand forever.”

“Agreed,” Yoda said.

“Until the last day, Master Yoda,” the brunet said, “when we meet again, in the Force.”

\--*--*--*--

Dani closed her eyes as she rocked the toddler.  He’d screamed himself out, in a shorter time span than she was used to seeing in a child at this age.  She watched the Healer as she moved around her, both of them exchanging relieved looks that the women, the caretakers, had left.  This little one was Dani’s to take care of.  As she ran her fingers over his hair, Dani had a vision.

The boy, grown to a man, in the middle of a ruin.  No, a warzone.  Facing a being of no race Dani had ever heard of.  He ignited a lightsaber, green like his eyes, and fighting broke out.

Dani closed her eyes, she might never understand what she saw, but she knew her duty.  Tiny Harry James Potter would be a Jedi.

“Can I bring him to the creche?”  She asked the healer, Sarisa.  Saris’aven, Dani reminded herself.

Sarisa hesitated, “He’s undernourished, Dani, and, he wasn’t treated kindly.”

“I can tell,” Dani said dryly, “but he needs people and a place to be, just as much as he needs whatever hypos you’re thinking about grabbing.”

Sarisa chuckled, “Well, at this moment, there’s really nothing I can do.  He’ll need some vitamin shots, and vaccines of course, but not all at once.”

“Then I can take him back to Lion Clan,” Dani said.

Sarisa hesitated, then nodded, “I expect to see him if he needs care, Dani.”

“You will,” Dani said.

She settled the boy on her hip and left the infirmary.  She loved her work with the creche, seeing the younglings grow in the Force.  It was probably wrong of her to care for her children, but she refused to deny them that, and she had proof that her methods produced results.  Not just in the young Jedi Knights who had been the first of her clan, but in the studies of people who had dedicated themselves to finding the best ways to raise and teach children of many races.  _Still,_ she reminded herself as she entered the lift, _if I’m wrong about this, I’m not the only one._   If anyone other than Yoda took a hard look at the creche, they would all be put on censure for attachment issues.  Dani would never regret it.

Harry snuffled in her ear.

“It’s all right Harry,” Dani said, “this is the last time you’re getting moved today.  I’m taking you to the creche, where you’ll have a bed and many friends to play with.”

“No stairs,” Harry murmured.

“No, no stairs, Harry.  Just a big room with toys and people who want to meet you.”  Dani promised.

She was met at the entrance to the creche by Master Hallen, who oversaw all the younglings.

“Hallo, Dani,” Hallen said.

“Hello, Master Hallen,” Dani sad.  “This is Harry James Potter, our newest youngling.”  Harry turned so that he could see Hallen.  “Harry, this is Master Hallen.  He is in charge of the creche.”

“Hallo Harry James Potter,” Hallen said, unperturbed by the fascination Harry showed.  The Gotal Master had years of dealing with the fascination of younglings.

“Hello,” Harry said finally.

“He’s for Lion Clan, yes?”  Dani asked.

“Yes, Dani,” Hallen said, amused.  “He’s yours.  Go on, he looks half asleep.”

Dani carefully bowed, then headed into the creche, taking another lift up to the Lion Clan sleeping quarters, were nine younglings were in the middle of running their Padawan minders ragged.  Dani paused, allowing Harry to take in the younglings and their minders and the volume of noise.

“Tarfin, Mydra,” Dani called finally, “thank you for your assistance today.”

“Welcome, Master Dani,” Tarfin replied as he struggled to control his breathing.

“Glad we could help,” Mydra added.

“Mydra, you _like_ the creche,” Tarfin said.

“Next time, you won’t break curfew for custard,” Dani said.  “Now both of you go on, we’ll see you next time.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Tarfin stated firmly.

“Next time I have a free afternoon,” Mydra promised with a wave at the younglings.

Dani had been trying to get Mydra to commit to the creche for three years, but the sweet, Pantoran Padawan had her eyes on a different goal.  She was going to be a devastating diplomat when she was knighted. 

The Padawans gone, the younglings crowded around Dani, staring at the boy she carried.  “All right younglings,” Dani said, “let’s sit properly.”

There was some hesitation, but Dani got everyone over to the cushions that surrounded the chair she used to tell them about history, cleverly disguised as stories.

“Lion Clan, this is Harry James Potter, and he is the newest member of our clan,” Dani said.  “Harry, this is Lion Clan.”  She carefully settled the boy on the floor.  “Now, let me tell you the story of the Kyber crystal.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As they pulled out their pallets for naps, Kimma sat down on the bed beside Harry and refused to be moved.  “I’m Kimma,” he said when Harry sat down.

“Harry,” Harry replied.  He rubbed his eye, “I want Pa’foot.”

“Who Pa’foot,” Kimma asked.

“Unca Star,” Harry said.  “He’s family.”

“Quiet everyone,” Dani called.  “Now, everyone lie down on your pallets.”

Kimma watched Harry look around at everyone before lying on his back.  Kimma settled down with a smile.


	3. First Lesson

The practice saber looked tiny in Master Dani’s hand.  When Harry took it, he needed two hands to feel any sort of control.  He flexed his fingers, imagining the day when his own kyber would be in the handle.

“You have all used these before,” Master Dani said, “you are all capable of the first kata of Form One and are ready for the next step.  Today, we will use remotes to redirect blaster shot with Form One block as Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi demonstrated for us yesterday.  It is now your turn.  Do not be overly concerned with your aim, hitting the target somewhere is your first aim.” she indicated a pair of humanoid statues at one side of the salle.  Remember, these hits will sting you, like a pinch, but you will be in no danger.”  She scanned the group, “Kimma, you will go first.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Kimma.  The other boy didn’t like going first, so when Master Dani and Master Jys were upset with him, Kimma had to go first.

Kimma swallowed, his pale skin even paler than normal as he walked into the center of the room.  With a hiss, the remote lifted into the air and centered on Kimma.  Kimma lifted his chin and ignited his lightsaber, saluting Master Dani before taking his stance.  The saber held before him shivered slightly, a sign that Kimma wasn’t as steady as he tried to appear as he followed the probe.

They all cheered when Kimma blocked his first shot, and then his second, but when he turned to shoot them a grin, he yelped as the remote got in a hit.

“Keep your mind on the task,” Master Dani called.

Kimma tried, but soon missed three shots, ending his turn.

“Good job,” Master Dani said.  “You’ll do better next time.”  She looked at the group, “Ooryl, let’s see it.”

The Gand nodded as he came forward.  They cheered when he blocked one shot, but Ooryl was finished even faster than Kimma.  The others went up and tried their hands at it.  Mayder and Skif both were out in three while Savva, to Harry’s disgust, blocked ten without getting hit once.  Then it was Jah’neece’s turn.

Jah’neece was Harry’s other friend, a Twi’lek who excelled at the tumbling exercises, but was very bad at quiet time.

Here, Harry leaned forward, wanting Jah’neece to match Savva’s score at minimum.  He pressed his hands into his knees to keep from clinching them while watching.

They all flinched at her yelp, however.  Last week, Jah’neece had been injured by falling into a hot tub in the Order’s salle complex.  The tub in question had been for people used to a much higher temperature than a Twi’lek.  While most of her had recovered from the incident, Harry knew that Jah’neece’s _lekku_ were still over-sensitive.  Taking a hit from the remote would have been much worse than normal.

“Come on Jan,” Harry murmured, willing his friend to hold on.  He blinked, and he knew, had seen, another hit to his friend’s _lekku_ , in the same spot.  The heard-but-not-yet scream made his heart jump and he threw his hands up before he’d even registered the thought, wanting to stop the hit from touching his friend and hurting her.

The room went silent and Harry stared, his hands slowly lowering.

Nobody was moving.  The shot that would have hit Jah’neece was frozen in midair.  Harry stared, terrified.  What had he done?  He reached a trembling hand to touch Kimma, but while his friend was still warm and alive, there was no reaction.

As Harry fought to keep from crying, he heard a steady consistent tapping that elated him even as he became even more convinced that he’d done something horribly wrong.

Master Yoda walked into the room and Harry shook, torn between wanting to beg the master to fix it, and to hide.

“Harry,” Yoda said gently, “here, you must come.”

Harry hesitated, then threw himself forward, running across the room, “Master Yoda!”  He wailed, falling to his knees before the master.  “Can you fix them?”

Yoda hummed, “Perhaps. What happened, you will tell me?”

Harry sniffed, “What happened?”

“That, you will tell me,” Yoda said.

Harry swallowed, “Jah’neece was supposed to be blocking the remote’s shots, but it hit her _lekku_ and it really hurt her!  It was going to hit again, and I didn’t want her to be hurt, I wanted it to stop and it did, but everything stopped, and I don’t know how to fix it!”

“Fear, you felt,” Yoda said.

Harry’s eyes widened, “N- no Master.”

“Fear,” Yoda insisted.  He looked around the room, then tapped his staff firmly on the ground three times.

Harry flinched as Jah’neece yelled in pain.  It was just as bad as he thought.

“Master Yoda!”  Master Dani said, surprised.

“Harry?”  Kimma said, clearly confused.

Yoda chuckled, “A word, I would have, Master Dani’cela.  If you would come with me.”

“Of course Master,” Master Dani said and bowed.  “Harry, you’re up when I get back.”

“Yes Master Dani,” Harry said standing up.

“Everyone stay in this room and keep out of trouble,” Master Dani added as she followed Master Yoda out of the room.

“Harry?”  Kimma said.

Harry climbed to his feet, but chose to turn to Jah’neece as the Twi’lek joined them, “Are you okay, Jahn?”

“It hurts,” Jah’neece said, her hand carefully cradling her _lekku._ “I don’t think I like lightsabers.”

“How did you get over here?”  Kimma demanded, “You were right beside me.”

Harry swallowed, “I don’t know,” he told Kimma, and then reached out to rest his hand on Jah’neece’s shoulder.

_An older Twi’lek with tattoos on her lekku and a green saber that perfectly matched her skin.  “I’m going to have to give Master Windu an answer about vapaad soon.”_

_“You’re so lucky Jahn.”_

Harry gasped.  He’d never _seen_ anything, although Mayder said he did, all the time.

“What?”  Kimma asked.

“I saw something,” Harry said, “Jahn, it was you, and Master Windu wanted to teach you vapaad!”

Jah’neece gasped.  The seventh form wasn’t one any of them really knew much about, but they all knew it was the Master of the Order’s special fighting style, and really hard.  Master Windu never offered to teach it unless you were really good.

“Always in motion, the future is.”

The trio turned to find Master Yoda watching them.

Jah’neece pushed her _lekku_ over her shoulder, “That just means I have to try harder, Master Yoda.”

Yoda chuckled, “There is no try, Jah’neece, do, or do not, but a worthy goal that is.  Yes, a worthy goal.  Harry Potter, a word, I would have.”

Harry swallowed and bowed, “Yes, Master Yoda.”

He followed the Master out of the classroom and down the hall to another room.

“The door, youngling,” Yoda gestured.  Harry closed the door, and then turned slowly.

“Master, I,”  Harry began.

“Peace,” Yoda said.  “You are in no trouble.”

Harry could think of nothing to do but nod.

“Harry Potter, you come to us from the Force, as all younglings, but special you are,” Yoda continued.  “More than Jedi, you will become.  That, you must keep secret.  Learn, you must, what Master Dani’cela teaches, as much as any youngling.”

“But how,” Harry began and cut himself off.

Yoda hummed, “Inside you are two powers, and growing they are.  In time, you will understand their balance.  For now, learn the ways of the Force, mind what you have learned, and you will be well.  Next time, when your friend is in trouble, use the Force.”

“How?”  Harry said.

“That, you will learn,” Yoda replied.  “Listen to your teachers, and the answers you will find.  Now, it is time to rejoin Lion Clan, there is still much to learn.”

///…\\\\\

Dani closed the door to her room with a sigh.  It had been a long day, and it wasn’t every day you learned that one of your charges was more unusual than expected.

“You won’t remember it.”

Dani spun, her lightsaber ignited and pointing at the intruder on reflex.

A man stood before her, dressed in black, Jedi clothing.  While he had a lightsaber, it was hung on his belt, not in his hands.  The darkness of his clothing made his light blond hair all the more noticeable.

“Who are you,” Dani said as he held up his hands.

“I am the Avatar of the Force,” the man said.

Dani reached out and gasped at the feeling, the _power_ in the being’s form.

“I just came to tell you something,” the Avatar said.

“That I won’t remember it, about Harry?”  Dani said, shutting off her lightsaber, “Why?  Next time.”

The Avatar chuckled, “You won’t forget, exactly.  It is more that you will cease to associate Harry with magic.”

“How can I train him,” Dani began.

“You will train him like every other youngling in your care, _as a Jedi,”_ the Avatar said.  “No more and no less.  The Avatar of Magic and I will do our part, but it is you who will give Harry what he needs.”

A shimmer, and a woman appeared.  She wore green robes, and her iron grey hair was pulled into a tight bun.  Dani was strongly reminded of Jocasta Nu.

“What happened today was what we term accidental magic,” the woman said.

“This is the Avatar of Magic,” the Avatar of the Force said.

Dani inclined her head, “Accidental magic?”

“Yes,” the Avatar of Magic said, “accidental magic is created when a magical child is experiencing strong emotions.  The most frequent expressions are the banishing of an unwanted item, or the summoning of a desired toy.  Harry’s freezing of the room was a bit more powerful that expected, but true to the nature of his abilities.”

“So, emotional control will help stop the magic?”  Dani said.

“Yes,” the Avatar of the Force said.

“As will being properly cared for, lacking neither in food or affection, frequent medical care, and so forth, all of which you, as his clan master, regularly provide him.”  The Avatar of Magic replied.

“The next step is to focus him on what the Force can do,” The Avatar of the Force said, “today’s incident was a desire to help his friend.  A good intention.”

“Bad execution,” Dani said, smiling at the reminder of her favorite quote.  “So, instead of stopping it, maybe, pushing,” she mused.

“That is for you to decide,” the Avatar of the Force said.

“I’m not going to remember this, am I?”  Dani asked.

“Not directly,” the Avatar of Magic replied, “not without effort, but when you wake up, you will remember the conclusions you have drawn about Harry’s training.”

“Then I thank you both for your guidance,” Dani said with a bow.

“Until we meet again, in the Force,” the Avatar of the Force said, and they both bowed and vanished.

Dani yawned, put her lightsaber on the table by the door and headed for the refresher.  A shower, and then sleep.  Things would make more sense in the morning.


	4. Dreams

Harry was dreaming and knew it for a dream.  He didn’t have them often, despite the rare visions he had, he’d never been one for dreams.  He didn’t think many Jedi were.

“Hey pup.”

Harry turned around, what had been a field of blue now resolving into a dorm room with four beds, each bed had a carved post at each corner, a canopy, and what Harry thought were bed curtains.  The hangings, curtains, bedding, and rugs were red and gold.  Standing, almost lounging, against one of the four posters was a man.  He had black hair and light eyes, as well as an easy smile.

Harry bowed slightly, “Greetings, sir.”

“Ah, Harry, don’t call me sir,” the man said.

“Well, you seem to know me, but I do not know you,” Harry replied.

“Names are a not important here,” the man said, waving his hand dismissively.  “Are you happy, Harry?”

Harry tilted his head, “I am content.”

“Content doesn’t mean happy, pup,” the man said.  “Do you need more friends?  Is there anything you need?”

“My friends are fine, and my needs are met,” Harry said.

The man sighed, “Harry, the Jedi are wonderful people.  They’re dedicated to their calling, and that’s important, but they seem to have forgotten something.”

Harry frowned, not sure he liked the man’s words.  “What have they forgotten?”

“They seem to have forgotten that playing and having fun is important, just as much as learning,” The man said.  “You need to have some fun, Harry, play a prank, do something reckless.”

“But I don’t want to get kicked out,” Harry protested.  He turned Master Lian _purple_ last week, no way was he going to kicked out by deliberately causing trouble.  The Bothan Master had been enough.

“You won’t,” the man said, “just keep things like property damage out of the way.  Don’t worry so much.  Look at that kid, Quinlan Vos.  He’s pulled his share of pranks and he’s a Knight, even has a Padawan now.”

Whatever Harry would have said, the shrill beeps of an alarm jolted him awake.  As he fumbled to shut off the alarm, he sad Kimma watching him, worried.

“What?”  Harry asked.

“Bad dream?”  Kimma asked.

“No,” Harry said, “another weird one.  Like the one with the guy who became a deer, and the sad one with the scars.”

“Maybe the Force is trying to tell you something,” Kimma said as they got dressed.

Harry shook his head, “Whatever’s going on, it will still be happening when we get back to the Temple.  There’s something far more interesting going on today.”

Kimma brightened, “Right, Ilum.”

They joined the rest of their group, Jah’neece, Mayder, and Savva, as well as their escorts, Master Quinlan Vos and his Padawan, Aayla Secura.  While Secura, with some nervous glances at her Master, spoke of the importance of their journey, Harry’s thoughts drifted back to his dreams.  Three times he’d dreamed of people who knew him, but he didn’t know, and all of them said he needed to be happy and have fun.

The movement of the others jolted Harry out of his thoughts and he hurried to join them in a bow and follow them out.  Just as he entered the shuttle, a hand came on his shoulder.  Harry started, and looked up.  Master Vos was looking down at him.

“Master?”  Harry said hesitantly.

“Sit with me, Initiate Potter,” Master Vos said.

“Yes Master,” Harry said.

They settled at the back of the passenger compartment.  Harry stared at his knees after he secured his harness.

“You didn’t hear a word Aayla said,” Master Vos said.

Harry flinched, “No Master.”

“Want to talk about it?”  Master Vos asked.

Harry considered it for a moment, the dream had mentioned Master Vos.  “It was a dream,” Harry said, finally.  “It wasn’t the future, it was just a dream.”

“How do you know it was a dream?”  Master Vos asked.

“Because I had it before,” Harry said, “but there was a different person.”

“What happened in the dream?”  Master Vos said.

Harry glanced up at him, then focused his eyes on his knees.  “I’m in a dormitory, there are four beds.  The walls and floor are stone, but the curtains are red and gold.  The first time I dreamed, the man was tall, and his hair was messy like mine and his skin was dark like mine.  He called me son, but he never told me his name.  He asked me how I felt about the Jedi, was I happy, did I like my friends.  When I answered, he said I should do fun things.  I woke up after that.”

“Fun things?”  Master Vos asked.

“Pranks?”  Harry said carefully.

Master Vos hummed thoughtfully, “You aren’t a prankster, are you?”

Harry stared at him for a moment, shocked, “I don’t want to get kicked out!”

“No one has been kicked out of the Order for a prank,” Master Vos said.

“But Padawan Kenobi,” Harry said.

Master Vos actually laughed, "Kenobi leaves the Order, he's not kicked out.  Every time he and his Master get into it, Kenobi leaves to make his point.  Not that they're bad points, but Kenobi is in no way an example of positive conflict resolution.  He’s not a troublemaker, not the kind you’re thinking.”

“Yes Master,” Harry said, looking back at his knees.

“Now, tell me about the other dreams,” Master Vos said.

“Mostly the same, except in the second one, the man had yellow hair and scars on his face and he seemed sad and tired.  He said studying was good, but having a laugh was important too.  Last night, the man had black hair and pale skin.  He laughed more than the other two, and he said that I should pay attention to _you_ because you got in trouble and weren’t kicked out.”

If they had been unstrapped, Harry was pretty sure Master Vos would have been on the ground he was laughing so hard.  It actually had Padawan Secura come back to check on Master Vos before they landed.

As they got out, Master Vos rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Well, we can discuss that later if you want, Initiate Potter, but for right now,” he gestured out the hatch, “right now, your crystal awaits.”


	5. The Crystal

The cave was freezing.  It was Harry’s first thought, and it was very accurate.  While the ice was starkly beautiful as it traced the lines of the rock, it was also extremely cold.  Harry had also lost the rest of the group, distracted by something he couldn’t quite hear, he’d turned away from them and further into the caves alone.  Now he walked down the tunnel, shivering, wishing he’d get his crystal and get back to the opening quickly.

He reached an intersection and stopped, looking both ways.

Suddenly he heard voices, difficult to make out at first, but slowly becoming clearer.

From the left came several voices, mixed together.

_“The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches.”_

_“Lilly, he’s here, take Harry and run!”_

_“Born as the seventh month dies.”_

_“Not Harry, kill me instead.”_

_“Born to those who have thrice defied him.”_

_“Lily and James Sirius, how could you?”_

_“Peter, how could you?”_

Then from the right came more.

_“It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions.”_

_“Victory? This is no victory.”_

_“We’re just—”_

_“Not to me.”_

_“Execute—”_

The noise from both tunnels became so loud that Harry covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to block it out.  He cringed back, feeling like the voices were attacking him somehow, trying to show him things he didn’t understand.

_“Let go, Luke, use your feelings.”_

How that voice came echoing so clearly, Harry wasn’t sure, but he made himself take a deep breath and go inward, seeking the Force.  In moments, it came to him, singing in soundless glory.  He opened his eyes, and then lowered his hands, and the caves were silent, save that call.

Harry considered his options, the source of the soundless music, and what he felt was the right path.  He wavered, he’d heard familiar voices to the right, but down the left, there was something there for him as well.  Something he needed to know before things went much further.

Decision made, Harry turned left.

After he’d walked a bit, the voices started again, but clearer and quieter than before.

_“There’s a prophecy.  You’ll have to go into hiding.”_

_“Potters take care of their own, Headmaster.”_

_“So your parents said.”_

Harry clinched his hands as a sense of grief and anger, grief for who he didn’t know, but he knew it was tied to that low blow.

_“They say Voldemort went to Godric’s Hallow, that- that Lily and James are dead?  What about Harry?  He couldn’t kill Harry?”_

_“That is correct.”_

_“Sirius.”_

_“They were betrayed by their secret keeper.  Sirius Black will serve time in Azkaban.”_

Harry shivered, there was something there.  Whoever these people, whatever he was hearing, it sounded like it was about him, and the word choice was odd, but he didn’t know why.  He sighed to himself, if he could, he’d ask Master Dani her opinion, she understood words better than he did.  He rounded a rather sharp curve and froze.  Before him was a door.  It was unlike any door he’d ever seen before.

It was smaller than average, and the top right corner was cut at an angle.  It had a sliding lock and a handle.  Finally, curious, Harry inched forward and pulled the door open.  Inside was a tiny room, not much taller than the door on the left hand side.  Harry squatted down, put his head in carefully, and looked up, and it looked like the underside of a set of stairs.  There was a mattress on a cot, and some shelves built into the shorter side.  Harry shifted in, wanting to see what was on the shelves, and the door slammed behind him.

Harry spun, his first instinct was to yell, to demand release, but a new voice stopped him.

_“He can stay in there until he learns his place.”_

_“What if they’re watching, Vernon?”_

_“That old coot promised to keep those freaks away from us.  No one is watching.  No, the boy stays there.  He’s a freak, and he needs to understand that.”_

_“Yes, Vernon.”_

Harry pressed his hand to his mouth and he eased back, freezing when his shins hit the cot.  He sat down, looking around, wondering what this was.  _Who were those people?_

“That was Vernon and Petunia Dursley.”

Harry yelped and spun.  Sitting beside him in the suddenly expanded space was a red haired woman who frowned at the door.  Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had callused hands.  She wore blue pants and a t-shirt that read ‘Hollyhead Harpies’.  She had spots on her face and a scar on the corner of her mouth.

“Who are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?”  Harry asked.

“They are your aunt and uncle,” the woman said, “the people who were supposed to be your caretakers.”

“Then, he said boy, did he mean me?”  Harry asked.

“Oh yes,” the woman said with a fiercely angry smile.

“They kept me here?”  Harry gestured to the room.

“Why do you think you were taken to the Temple?”  The woman said.  “Those two would have made it very easy for you to Fall to the Dark Side.”

“Oh,” Harry said.  He hesitated, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Harry,” the woman said.  “Now, I believe you were looking for something?”

Harry couldn’t help the grin, “My kyber crystal!”

“Yes, well, you’ll want to go back and take the other path,” the woman said.  “This is as far as you can go this way.”

“And if I don’t?”  Harry asked, curious.

The woman tilted her head, “Well, you won’t make it back to the door in time, for one thing.  Master Quin’s apparently plotting just what he’s going to be telling you about when you get back.”

Harry considered it and stood up, “How do I go back?”

The woman pointed, “Through the door and straight back.  Don’t worry, you won’t get lost.”

Harry bowed to her, “Thank you, madam.”  He turned to the door and turned back, “Am I ever going to get the whole story?”

“One day,” the woman said with an amused laugh, “when you’re ready.”

“All right,” Harry said, disappointed.  He opened the door and stepped out into the cave again.  He turned to look behind him, but there was only a wall.  He reached to touch it, then turned around and headed back down the tunnel.  He had a crystal to find, after all, and he was on a time limit.  It didn’t take him long to return to the place where the tunnels met, and he quickly turned and started down the second tunnel.

The tunnel curved until the junction was out of sight fairly quickly.  Harry was tempted to break into a jog, just to speed things up, but something told him to keep it slow.  Not long after there was another turn, the tunnel turning until only a thin wall separated the two halves.  Not that long after that, Harry saw it.

It was a green light, shining from underneath a bump in the wall.  Harry got down to look and couldn’t keep from smiling at the look of the crystal.  He eased forward carefully until he could reach in and claim the crystal.  Then he got up and headed back the way he came, crystal clenched tightly in his hand, heart pounding wildly in the excitement of his success.


	6. 5 Rules For A Troublemaking Jedi

_**Never target a single person** _

They were meditation cushions used by groups of initiates or padawans. These were all a soothing mix of blues and greens that made them popular for water lovers, just like thousands of other cushions in the temple.  Until you knelt on them.  Some of them made a sound like an unfortunate case of flatulence.  Some of them had a sound that made sensitive ears uncomfortable.  Some few were mercifully silent.  Master Yoda’s cushion had released the sound of something screaming out it’s death in high pitched, mournful cries.  However, Master Windu’s drawn out Akk dog sound was voted group favorite.

_**Nothing that causes physical harm  
** _

Harry had never been in the council room before. It was rather nice.  He hoped that he wouldn’t damage the mural on the floor as bubbles dripped off his hand onto the floor.  He hadn’t meant for things to be so big when he started.  How was he supposed to know that all the fountains were interconnected?  He’d just wanted to annoy some Padawans who’d been teasing the initiates, not turn the whole Room of a Thousand Fountains into the Room of Soap Bubbles.  At least the fish would be all right, and the plants.  He’d researched the soap first.

  
_**Nothing that humiliates** _

_**  
**_They found a lizard in the laundry. It was bright green with a harness with a one.  Number four was found in Yoda’s quarters, joining the Master in his private reflection time.  Number six was in the archives; Master Nu, they said, would kill the prankster when caught. Number three was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, finally reopen after the soap incident.  Number twelve was found in the pool by Master Fisto.  Numbers two, five, seven and ten were sunning in the council chamber. Eight, nine, and eleven were never found. It was finally confessed they never existed.

  
_**Nothing that singles out a race or culture or mocks a race or culture** _

_**  
**_Quin approached Harry the first time. He wanted Aayla to relax because they were preparing for their first mission.  The whipped topping had been easy to get after a few rounds of kitchen work.  Getting the other initiates onboard had been a negotiation worthy of the Senate.  Finally, the moment came.  The first bit of flying food had been accompanied with many birthday cheers.  Harry’s favorite moment was Quin’s so-called accidental flinging of mashed tubers into Master Qui-Gon’s face, if only because Obi-Wan had retaliated.  The part where Master Quinlan Vos disappeared unexpectedly, and left Harry unprotected meant payback, however.

  
 _ **Nothing that requires actively using the Force (like a Mind Trick**_ )

  
It was easy to find the bottle of body wash. The lecture on peer pressure an easy price to pay for not getting caught switching the bottles out. The look on Master Quinlan’s face when he saw himself in the mirror during said lecture was priceless.  Master Yoda had been swiftly summoned, and Harry did his best to look upset that he’d turned his favorite Jedi blue.  Up until the moment when Master Yoda had tapped his staff three times, and nothing happened.  The Master had frowned and tapped again.  Then looked at his staff. The best two-for-one prank ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles (Yes, Real Drabbles) are a time skip between the ages of seven and eleven. For reasons. They're not entirely in chronological order, but instead are written by the rules. There are additional rules that are introduced when Harry's older and able to understand the nuances of when/how to prank a singular person, but that is not now.
> 
> Also, Harry is approx nine, he hasn't quite learned about how Jedi don't do payback works. Quin didn't actually mean to leave Harry high and dry on the punishment, he just had an emergency mission come through and couldn't be there to take his part. For Harry, it just looked like he'd been abandoned by the guy who started it.


	7. Meiloorun Custard

_Nobody had learned anything from the last time this happened,_ Mace Windu thought as he regarded the small commissary.  He looked up, _I actually think this might be worse than last time._

The four Initiates who had started the food fight were sitting at different tables in the room, all of them as covered in food as the room.  The one Mace noticed most was Harry Potter, who was half hunched over and practically dripping from the amount of mashed tubers and custard that covered him.

“Initiates,” Mace said.

“Please, it wasn’t Harry!”  The young Twi’lek blurted, “he didn’t start it!”

Mace eyed her for a moment and she blushed standing and rising, “It was my idea, sir.  Harry wouldn’t have, please don’t send him away.”

Dani came up beside him, her arms crossed, “ _Your_ idea, Jah’neece.”

“Yes Master Dani,” Jah’neece said.  “Harry and Master Quinlan said last time it was the Tri-Annual Happy Birthday Food Fight, and it’s been three years, and it’s Harry’s birthday, and I thought nobody would expect it, and he’s been sad, and I don’t know why.”  She clasped her hands in front of her and stared at them with wide eyes, “I just wanted to make Harry laugh.”

“That being said, Harry did participate,” Mace said, glancing over to see Harry flinch slightly.  “Still, there has been a wash station set up just outside.  Go clean up so you aren’t dripping on the floors, and go get changed, Harry Potter.  I have a matter I would discuss with you when you return.”

“Yes Master Windu,” Harry said quietly and bowed.

“As for the three of you,” Mace said, looking from Jah’neece to her partners in crime, “once you have cleaned up and changed, you will return here to begin the task of cleaning up.  Including the ceilings.”

“I’ll be here to supervise,” Dani said, “but this is your mess and your clean up.”

“After you’ve cleaned this mess up, we will discuss the rest of your punishments,” Mace continued.

“Yes, Master Windu,” the trio said with a bow.

“Dismissed,” Mace added to get them moving.

“Tri-Annual,” Dani said, stepping aside as something fell off the ceiling.

“I’ll send around a memo that they’re to be on different planets in three year,” Mace said, moving to avoid something violently green.  “Are you sure that Harry’s ready?”

“I’m sure,” Dani said.  “Come on, let’s get out of here before we ended up wearing some of this.”

“Agreed,” Mace said.

They stepped back out watching as first Harry, and then Jah’neece, Mayder, and Kimma departed to change.  The droids removed the clean up station while Mace watched, leaving them with a single maintenance droid to clean up the last of the water that had splashed.

“Where’s Harry?”

Mace and Dani turned in unison, and Mace inclined his head slightly to the newcomer.

“Master Gil,” Dani said, “all cleaned up?”

“Don’t try those creche tricks on _me_ Dani,” Gil retorted, “I taught them to you, Padawan.”  He tugged his tunic straight, “Now then, where is he?”

“He’s changing,” Mace said, eyeing the other Master.

Gil had come to the Temple at the age of four with nightmares of war.  He’d renounced his name, his family, and his history when he was nine, and had since gone on to be one of the better diplomates available.  Not as ostentatious as Dooku or Jinn, but the sort who calmly and quietly went about his missions with a minimum of fuss or explosions.  Starting with Dani, he’d trained three Padawan, all of whom were well regarded, competent Jedi who did their work willingly and without causing a single ripple.

Mace still wasn’t sure what it was about Harry apparently nailing him straight on with a meiloorun custard, but Gil had gotten out of the commissary and promptly informed Mace, Master Yoda, and Master Mundi that Harry was his next Padawan, seemingly unaware of the food that was dripping from him. Ki-Adi had strong armed Gil through clean up and changing as the man had been near impossible to pry away from the door.

Now Gil was back, dressed in fresh clothes and his hair all but dripping from a shower.  Mace was a bit surprised to notice that despite his blunt words, he didn’t look as if he was anxious or worried.

“Harry knows to come back here,” Dani said.

“He didn’t start that,” Gil said.

“No, Jah’neece admitted to it,” Dani agreed.

“The Twi’lek girl?”  Gil said, “I guess that’s true enough.”

“Master Gil, may I remind you that you were supposed to wait for me?”  Ki-Adi said as he approached the group.

“You were slow,” Gil replied, giving Ki-Adi a side eye, “Not my fault you fail aerodynamics.”

Ki-Adi sighed, “Either way, you know that there is a proper way to do this.”

Gil snorted, “Dani, do you remember the day we met?”

Dani immediately ducked her head slightly, “Never going to let me forget it.”

“Just because the two of you had an unusual meeting,” Ki-Adi began.

“We could get Ansel down here, or Jai,” Gil said.  “Tradition has it’s place, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, but we’re all mortal beings, and imperfect ones at that.  You may insist on bows and oft repeated phrases and the well worn passages of favored books, but the unpredictable and the imperfect is just as good.  It’s like that old saying about a house, build the foundation well and the walls sturdy, and the dust will take care of itself.”

Mace cleared his throat, “Gil, you’re sure about Harry?”

“Just as sure as you were about Depa,” Gil replied, he tilted his head, “do you want to duel me for him?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Mace replied.

“Here comes Harry,” Dani said quickly.

The tiny, black haired boy was almost running as he came up the hallway.  He looked worried, but when he saw them, he skidded to a stop.  After a moment, he shook his head, squared his shoulders, and walked forward, attempting to look unconcerned and failing miserably.

“Masters,” he said as he came to a stop and bowed.

Mace looked at Ki-Adi, who seemed to sigh before he nodded.  Then he tilted his head and stepped aside, letting Gil come forward.

Gil looked at Harry, who stared back at him with wide eyes.

“My name is Gil,” Gil said finally, gently.  “I am a Jedi Master.  You hit me with the meiloorun custard, and I would like you to be my Padawan.”

Harry’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, “I, uh, what?”  He paused, “I’m sorry, Master Gil, but, but what?”

“Which part?”  Gil asked.

“Uh, the custard,” Harry said after a moment, “I wasn’t, I didn’t mean.”

Gil chuckled, “It’s not the worst thing I’ve been covered in, Harry Potter.  Nor will it be the last time something like that happens.”

“Oh,” Harry said.  He seemed to deflate a little, then looked back up at him, “Your Padawan?”

“Well, yes,” Gil said, “I think you and I could learn quite a bit from each other.”

Harry looked stunned and a little panicked.  Mace thought it was because he’d probably learned about the traditional ways a Master took a Padawan, the traditions that so many of their number took comfort in, and to find a Master who wasn’t using them wasn’t what the child expected. 

“Okay,” Harry said, then shook his head, “Yes, I mean, I would, I would be honored, Master Gil.”

 

 

_**There is peace...** _


End file.
